


Забавные метаморфозы Диаваля

by SanadasBride



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanadasBride/pseuds/SanadasBride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три превращения Диаваля и последнее – не самое удачное, после которого все вышло из-под контроля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забавные метаморфозы Диаваля

– Ох, как же скучно. Каждый день, от рассвета и до самого заката я слоняюсь по объединённым королевствам, но ничего интересного не происходит.

Поморщив идеальный бледный нос, Малефисента вздохнула и обессиленно опустилась на выступающие из земли громоздкие корни волшебного дерева, которое тут же протянуло к ней пушистую зеленую ветку и утешающе погладило Малефисенту по плечу, от чего ее крылья задрожали. Диаваль многозначительно каркнул.

– Неужели? И чем же мне заняться? В мире царит точно идиллия, все счастливы, как никогда ранее. Меня никто не боится. Люди приветливо здороваются со мной и интересуются здоровьем. Это отвратительно! 

Ворон снова закаркал, достаточно было знать Диаваля хотя бы немного, чтобы понять, что он смеялся. Малефисента взглянула на Ворона исподлобья, медленно поднялась и ступила босыми ногами на усыпанную яркими цветами поляну. Ее тяжелые крылья тянулись следом: одно по пушистой траве, а второе по звонко журчащему ручью. Ворон нерешительно каркнул и, заподозрив неладное, уже было собирался взмыть в воздух и улететь прочь, как вдруг, уже в теле человека, приземлился пластом в ручей, едва не обрызгав и Малефисенту, – та успела загородиться расправленным крылом. Стряхнув с крыла воду, Малефисента усмехнулась и снова взглянула на барахтающегося в воде Диаваля, тот же теперь был полностью уверен: его Госпожа замыслила что-то, от чего в конце дня у него будет саднить в спине, а от кошмарных сновидений об этом дне он не отделается никогда.

– Диаваль, как грубо с твоей стороны оставлять меня одну в такое время. Я же могу решить, что тебе наскучило мое общество. Скажи, Диаваль, я зануда? – невинно похлопав глазками, Малефисента присела на мягкую траву и, расправив позади себя крылья, сложила руки на коленях. – Ну же, давай, говори. Между нами не должно быть секретов. Не стесняйся.

Диаваль глубоко вздохнул – деваться было некуда, улететь он не успел, а в человеческом облике далеко от скучающей лесной феи не сбежишь. 

– Для начала, прошу принять к сведению, Госпожа, что мне не нравится, когда меня макают в воду! Я благородный Ворон, как бы там ни было! Да и в человеческом облике это не слишком приятно.  
– О, прости, милый, я и подумать не могла, – выражение лица Малефисенты – сама невинность, и лишь заглянув ей в глаза, можно было уловить задорный огонек, она веселилась. – Тогда, быть может, тебе больше понравится другой облик? 

Малефисента чуть взмахнула рукой, и Диаваль тут же превратился в огромную чудную рыбу, с гигантскими плавниками и хвостом. Чудище упало в ручей, нырнуло до самого дна, после чего выпрыгнуло на сушу, к ногам Малефисенты, всплескивающей руками и задорно хохочущей – так забавляла ее эта картина. Прочие обитатели Марии также не упустили возможности понаблюдать за столь занимательным зрелищем: окрестные деревья и кусты уже были усыпаны маленькими волшебными существами, звонко хохочущими над Диавалем. Рыба жадно глотала воздух и извивалась на влажной траве, но этой влаги для нее было недостаточно.

– Что? Теперь ты бы не отказался окунуться в прохладу ручья, не так ли?

Вдоволь нахохотавшись, Малефисента вернула Диавалю человеческий облик. Диаваля трясло от негодования: его, благородного Ворона, побывавшего в шкуре заколдованных дракона, волка и жеребца – и в беспомощную, нелепую рыбу.

– Это возмутительно! Непостижимая расточительность ценных кадров и магии!   
– Ну-ну, Диаваль, не заводись. Смотри, мою хандру как рукой сняло, разве ты не рад? 

Диаваль распахнул рот, чтобы ответить, но вовремя одумался, решив, что дерзить своей Госпоже – чистое безрассудство. Отвесив поклон, он вскинул голову и зашагал прочь, но Малефисента уже вошла во вкус.

– Диаваль, куда же ты без своих крыльев? – Малефисента снова захохотала. Диаваль едва успел придумать ответ, как тут же взмыл ввысь. Чувство полета, он не посмел отрицать, – самое прекрасное чувство на свете, вот только сейчас Диавалю приходилось взмахивать крыльями намного живее, что было невероятно трудно: он и не заметил, когда успел подняться настолько сильный ветер.

– Ну же, лети, мой мотылек, лети, – продолжала веселиться Малефисента. Сев на волшебный цветок, Диаваль сложил крылья вместе и замер. Так странно было ощущать себя таким маленьким, таким ничтожным. Уж лучше вонючей собакой, чем насекомым, подумал Диаваль, грозно косясь на греющуюся на теплых камнях лягушку.  
– Что? Нет? Предпочитаешь что-то покрупнее? А если вот так?

Диаваля снова подкинуло вверх, крылья исчезли, появилось нечто похожее на лапы животного, но что-то по-прежнему доставляло неудобства. В районе ушей ощущался дискомфорт, а нос казался таким длинным, что касался земли. Сделав тяжелый шаг громоздкой лапой, Диаваль взглянул на свое отражение в ручье – на него смотрело странное чудище, с огромными ушами, точно крыльями гигантского мотылька, а на месте когда-то утонченного вороньего клюва теперь красовался невероятных размеров хобот: он превратился в слона. Диаваль рассерженно затрубил в хобот что было мочи, Малефисенте и остальным зрителями пришлось закрыть ладошами уши, дабы сохранить слух. 

– Все еще нет? Какой ты привередливый, Диаваль! – Всплеснув руками и как будто раздосадовано глубоко вздохнув, Малефисента обратилась к феям, сидящим на поляне рядом с ней: – Может, он просто недостаточно милый? Согласна, нужно исправить. – Слон тут же сменил окрас на ярко розовый, а уши даже переливались блестками под солнечными лучами. Марийцы снова рассмеялись, кто-то даже свалился с дерева в ручей, не удержав равновесие. – Не нравится? Нужно придумать что-нибудь повеселей…

Диаваль не стал дожидаться нового превращения: если злиться, то в облике гигантского зверя, а не маленькой букашки. Сделав предварительно несколько широких шагов назад, Диаваль на всех парах понесся в сторону поляны, на которой сидела Малефисента, да так, что задрожала земля. Волшебные существа тут же встрепенулись и попрятались: кто-то взлетел ввысь, кто-то нырнул под воду, а кто-то укрылся за надежными ветвями дерева. Лишь Малефисента осталась сидеть на месте, успев только закрыться рукой и что-то воскликнуть. 

Слон тут же испарился, будто и не было такового.

Вместо него на свет появилось то, что не взялся бы описать даже самый опытный ученый. 

Марийцы взволнованно перешептывались, украдкой выглядывая из-за своих укрытий, кто-то даже взвизгнул, придя в ужас. Малефисента опустила руку от лица и оглядела поляну: в нескольких шагах от нее, уткнувшись лицом в траву, лежало существо размером с человека, оно имело 2 пары огромных крыльев, одна пара заметно отличалась размером и формой от другой. Лишь по копне черных волос и одежде в существе можно было узнать Диаваля.

Малефисента поднялась на ноги и медленно зашагала к существу. Взмахом руки она перевернула его на спину и тут же удивленно ахнула, прикрыв рот рукой: перед ней лежал Диаваль, все тело его было покрыто рыбьей чешуей, в районе ушей виднелись жабры, вот только уши его были не человеческими – то, что вначале она приняла за пару крыльев, было ушами слона, а за спиной у Диаваля действительно виднелись два огромных красочных крыла, точно крылья мотылька. Малефисента вовремя успела подавить смешок – Диаваль пришел в себя. 

***

 

Диаваль несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Малефисенты, и резко подскочил на ноги, лишь огромные крылья, трепещущие за его спиной уберегли Диаваля от падения обратно на землю. Когда к крыльям присоединились и его огромные уши, Малефисента не смогла более сдерживать смех. Она так расхохоталась, что едва сама не упала на землю. Подумать только, еще час назад Малефисента считала, что этот день будет самым скучным на свете

– Во что ты снова меня превратила, несносный сгусток магии? – неожиданно для самого себя воскликнул Диаваль, когда взглянул на свои руки. Малефисента прекратила смеяться, и Диаваль решил, что теперь ему уж точно несдобровать, но ошибся: Малефисента протянула к нему свои тонкие бледные руки и нежно, почти невесомо провела ими по его огромным ушам. Диаваль встрепенулся, не понимая, что происходит. Проведя собственной шершавой из-за чешуи рукой по руке Малефисенты до самого ее запястья, Диаваль обнаружил, что касается чего-то огромного, что возвышалось над его головой, вот только по ощущениям казалось, что он прикасается к собственным ушам.

– Что за чертовщина? – в ужасе воскликнул Диаваль, отпрыгнув – отлетев – назад. Он повернул голову, чтобы разглядеть, что же держало его в воздухе, но вместо этого уткнулся носом в собственное ухо, отвесившее ему звонкую пощечину. – Что это? Я все еще слон? – Диаваль снова оглядел свои руки: обе были на месте, пусть и покрыты чешуей, ноги тоже, да и хобота на лице не ощущалось. Диаваль ума не мог приложить, что же это за чудище, в которое он превратился. 

Малефисенту и остальных Марийцев преодолел новый приступ хохота. 

– Вас это забавляет? Я лишен облика Ворона, а теперь еще и человеческого вида! Что я, Малефисента? Все тело покрыто чешуей – я рыба? Только взгляни на эти гигантские уши! А что это за спиной? Крылья мотылька? Гигантского мотылька?  
– Прекрати истерику, Диаваль, – наконец переведя дух, произнесла Малефисента. – ТЫ испугал меня, вот заклинание и подействовало так… странно. Исправить это – пара пустяков, – хохотнула она, обходя Диаваля, чтобы получше разглядеть его новые причудливые крылья. Диаваль рассерженно зарычал и отошел в сторону, не позволяя Малефисенте прикоснуться к чувствительным крыльям. – Живо превращай обратно в Ворона! Или хотя бы в человека! 

Малефисента усмехнулась и приподняла бровь. Конечно, ситуация вышла из-под контроля, но от этого выглядела только забавнее. Ушастый и крылатый Диаваль – вот уж чего она не могла предугадать. Окинув взглядом усыпанную Марийцами поляну, Малефисента закатила глаза и вздохнула.

– Так и быть, верну тебе человеческий облик. Только обещай долго не дуться, не то мне снова станет скучно, а уж там моя фантазия может выйти за все возможные границы…

Диаваль не стал спорить. Покорно склонив голову, он принялся ждать. В ушах противно свистело, по всему телу от головы до пят давал о себе знать ужаснейший зуд, но никаких изменений не происходило. Уши все еще свисали до пояса, крылья потрескивали за спиной, а желание поскорее окунуться в ледяную воду уже начинало порядком пугать. Почему Малефисента медлит? Диаваль нетерпеливо взглянул на свою Госпожу.

– Не получается, – удивленно вскинув брови, Малефисента снова махнула рукой и подула на образовавшуюся волшебную золотую пыльцу, но ничего не происходило. Диаваль рассерженно взмахнул своими огромными ушами и топнул ногой.  
– Я так и знал, что так просто мои мучения не закончатся!  
– Да нет же, глупая птица, я не нарочно. Я действительно пытаюсь, но не выходит. Что-то не так с заклинанием, однако я не припоминаю, думала ли я о чем-то конкретном в момент его наложения.   
– Это не розыгрыш?  
– Конечно же нет, – Малефисента возмутилась: как Диаваль мог заподозрить ее в лукавстве. 

Феи, тролли и прочие некогда зрители удивленно наблюдали за Диавалем. Кто-то даже захохотал, за что тут же получил подзатыльник – последняя метаморфоза Диаваля более не казалась такой забавной. Волшебное дерево зашелестело листвой и сдвинулось с места, скинув с себя удобно устроившихся на его ветвях фей. Подойдя ближе, дерево протянуло к Малефисенте ветви и снова зашелестело. Малефисента многозначительно кивнула в ответ.

– Согласна, – кивнула она ожившему дереву, затем обратилась к Диавалю. – Должно быть, действие чар скоро пройдет само. Думаю, после полуночи ты снова станешь обычным человеком. Здесь я бессильна, – шелковый голос Малефисенты лился в уши Диаваля словно музыка, он верил в искренность слов Госпожи, растерянность ее казалась неподдельной, но чувство обиды слишком плотно засело в его душе. Диаваль оглядел присутствующих, чьи взгляды были обращены к нему, и решил, что довольно с него роли посмешища. Отвесив поклон, что со стороны смотрелось довольно нелепо, он зашагал прочь, вглубь леса. Марийцы расступались в стороны, уступая ему дорогу. 

Малефисента снисходительно глядела вслед Диавалю. Когда его силуэт исчез в тени деревьев, она взмахнула руками, прогоняя любопытных марийцев прочь, заниматься своими делами. 

Диаваля следовало предоставить самому себе на какое-то время. Малефисента даже предположила, что, возможно, Диавалю хотелось бы, чтобы его оставили в покое навсегда, но она живо отогнала эту мысль прочь. К полуночи этого дня заклинание утратит силу, а пока Малефисенте было над чем поразмыслить. Взмахнув тяжелыми крыльями, она взмыла вверх и, украдкой взглянув на лес, в котором растворился Диаваль, полетела прочь, в сторону замка Авроры.

***

 

Диаваль брел куда глаза глядят вот уже который час. Он не ставил перед собой никакой цели, ему лишь хотелось побыть наедине, не видеть ни души, просто молчать и вздыхать о своей нелегкой доле. 

Он стал чудовищем. Не то человек, не то рыба, не животное и не насекомое – так что же он такое? Диаваль в который раз раздосадовано зарычал. 

Из-за непросветной тьмы лесной чащи едва ли можно было определить время суток. Несколько раз взмахнув крыльями, Диаваль начал подыматься вверх. С огромными крыльями было проще, но они были слишком тонкими и не подходили для его тела, да еще и уши вечно мешались. Наконец, достигнув верхушки дерева, Диаваль опустился на крепкую, широкую ветку и прислонился к стволу. Он сощурился и прикрыл лицо рукой, прячась от клонящегося к закату солнца. День подходил к концу, неужели его мучения тоже скоро закончатся?

 

***

 

Чем ниже садилось солнце, тем ярче становились земли Марии. Загорались огоньки волшебных цветов и кустов, кора деревьев, за день впитавшая в себя достаточно солнечного света, теперь светилась золотом. Прекраснее и ярче дня в Марии была только ночь. 

Диаваль очнулся от дремоты и едва не рухнул с ветви, благо его удержали крылья, – над ним возвышалась фигура Малефисенты. Выражение ее лица было нечитаемым, Диаваль напрягся всем телом и своей сущностью, боясь услышать ужаснейшую новость.

– Не переживай, Диаваль, чары вот-вот испарятся, – заверила его Малефисента, осторожно присаживаясь рядом на ветку. – Ты все еще зол на меня?  
– Я Ворон с вороньим нравом, как сама думаешь, Малефисента?  
– Я думаю, что виновата перед тобой, Диаваль. Я так увлеклась, что забыла, что ты подле меня не для развлечения, ты мой верный помощник и друг.  
– Я не верю своим ушам. Но едва ли с таким размером ушей может подвести слух, – Диаваль добродушно усмехнулся, и Малефисента заметно расслабилась – Диаваль ее простил.

Она приподняла руку и тут же отдернула ее, боясь снова рассердить Диаваля.

– Можешь прикоснуться, я видел, как ты тогда на них смотрела.

Малефисента благодарно улыбнулась и протянула руку к огромному крылу Диаваля. В ночи они ярко светились, как будто были пропитаны магией Марии. Она провела рукой вниз вдоль крыла, наслаждаясь его шелковистостью, после чего вновь провела вверх, остановив ладонь между лопаток Диаваля, там, откуда росли крылья. 

Диаваль шумно выдохнул, не в силах более сдерживаться, и отвернулся, слишком чувствительны были крылья, слишком ярко ощущалось каждое прикосновение, даже легкое дуновение ветерка не оставалось незамеченным. Теплое дыхание Малефисенты, сидящей так близко, заставило его крылья и сердце затрепетать; спина заметно напряглась под прикосновением ее руки. 

И, конечно же, это не могло ускользнуть от внимания Малефисенты.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Диаваля, Малефисента не убрала руку, но протянула к нему вторую, нежно коснулась ею его укрытой шелухой щеки и развернула лицом к себе.

– Диаваль, не стыдись себя. Ты прекрасен, будь то облик ворона, волка, мотылька или даже диковинной рыбы. Ты великолепен! А знаешь почему?   
– Потому что ты сильная колдунья?  
– Дело совершенно не в магии, каждое твое превращение – грань твоей души. Ты был невероятной красоты мотыльком, ты знаешь? Только погляди, какие у тебя прекрасные крылья. А каким великолепным, наводящим ужас ты был волком. А драконом!   
– Ты действительно так считаешь? – Диаваль действительно не верил своим ушам. Малефисента впервые так искренне, так откровенно говорила о своих… чувствах? Быть может и не совсем, а может и совершенно не об этом, но Диавалю так хотелось в это верить. Он не смел ответить, он был уверен: сейчас, когда его одолевают эмоции, накрывающее с головой и уносящие далеко, он обязательно ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость, которая испортит момент. Он боялся, что Малефисента поймет. Поймет то, что он сам еще не до конца понимал.

Малефисента кивнула, и Диаваль, прикрыв глаза, прильнул щекой к ее руке, наслаждаясь теплым прикосновением. 

– Диаваль, – дыхание Малефисенты сбилось, ей хотелось продолжить и сказать все то, что она думала о своем фамильяре, все невысказанное, что так рвалось наружу, но не могла… Это простое прикосновение, казалось, говорило о большем, нежели любые слова. 

Вероятно, они так и просидели бы до самого рассвета, а быть может и всю жизнь, настолько умиротворенно и правильно они себя чувствовали. Вот только этого было мало.

Малефисента поднесла вторую ладонь к лицу Диаваля и мягко приподняла его, заставляя распахнуть от удивления веки. В его глазах плескалось целое море надежды, обещающее вот-вот вылиться наружу слезами. Не медля более ни секунды, Малефисента подалась вперед и коснулась чуть распахнутых, сухих губ Диаваля. 

Ослепляющий, теплый и дарящий умиротворение золотистый свет окутал Диаваля и Малефисенту. Он столбом подымался в небо, разливаясь по всему лесу невесомыми, волшебными волнами. 

Лишь с окончанием поцелуя золотистый туман постепенно рассеялся. Малефисента усмехнулась и вновь провела ладонью по щеке Диаваля. Чешуи больше не было, и кожа казалась нежнее шелка. Уши вновь стали человеческими, его прекрасные крылья исчезли. 

– Неужели это поцелуй любви снял с меня заклинание? – Диаваль, ощутив прилив уверенности в себе, обнял Малефисенту за талию и притянул ближе, укладывая себе на грудь.

Малефисента снова звонко рассмеялась и уткнулась лицом в грудь Диаваля, надеясь, что он не заметил, как залились румянцем ее щеки.

– Полночь, Диаваль. Уже полночь.

Но Диавалю этого было достаточно. Полночь всему виной или нет – это не важно. Алые щеки Малефисенты, бешеный темп ее сердцебиения и крепкие объятия свидетельствовали о том, что здесь замешана куда более сильная магия.

Быть может, магия любви? Диаваль был в этом уверен.


End file.
